


Lost

by The_Moments_Gone



Series: Come To Me [3]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moments_Gone/pseuds/The_Moments_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t leave me wondering if I was wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

_Title: Lost_  
Category: TV Shows » Days of Our Lives  
Author: And The Moment’s Gone  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Published: 11-28-07 Completed  
Chapters: 1, Words: 719

_Warnings_ / _Spoilers_ : If you know Chloe came back to Sale in 2007 then you're all set.

_Summary_ : don’t leave me wondering if I was wrong

_Official_ _Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Ted Corday, and NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Brady Black, Chloe Lane, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from Saving Jane's song _Lost_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

 

_Captive to words that I wish I could say._  
I never imagined I'd crumble this way.  
Somehow I thought this was where I belonged.  
Don’t leave me wondering if I was wrong.

You don’t tell anyone you’re coming.

It has nothing to do with ruining a surprise. You think that if you tell them you’re going to be showing up at the Pub one afternoon, maybe she won’t be there when you arrive. It would be the typical thing for her to do.

Then again you haven’t talked to anyone since the night your cousin called.

Not that your family hasn’t tried. 

Your wife shows up unannounced in a town that you two left behind for good, and you’re nowhere to be found. It seems that everyone wants answers. And you’re not entirely sure what to tell him. It’s not like you could actually tell them the truth. Not only would they pity the both of you, it’s not just your truth to tell.

Part of you knows that she definitely hasn’t spoken of the night your father died to anyone.

And the only person you told was the drunk next to you for the eight-hour flight from Rome. And it’s not like he even knew his own name, much less that a tabloid would love to print what you just said.

You packed less then she did.

It’s not until you slide into the cab without stopping at baggage claim that you actually realize that. You have two pairs of jeans and two t-shirts, not counting the clothes you’ve been wearing for two days. The amazing part would be if they recognize you when you show up with no warning.

When you get to the Pub, you don’t think about the fifty-dollar tip you just gave the cabbie. Nor do you wonder when exactly you remembered to convert your money back to the US dollar. A part of you thinks that she did it for you sometime before she left. She was always the one to handle the cash in your travels. You look more closely at your bills when you step up to the door. Not that the Brady’s would charge you anyway, you just suddenly look for a reason why not to walk into that building.

Your wallet is full of US currency.

You actually laugh at that.

It’s a shame that’s what actually attracts attention to you.

She’s in front of you now, on her way into the building that you could have sworn she was already in. Your sister launches herself at you before your wife can process that you’re actually there. She’s holding your niece in her arms, and you know where the sad look in her eyes lives when the toe headed tot is out of her sight.

Your brother-in-law takes hold of his daughter, and your sister’s family seems to know enough to leave you both out there in the cold, watching each other as if neither one of you remembered that the ability to speak is something that man has almost always had.

It’s not until the second or third minute that you actually take the time to look at her.

She’s thin.

Not that she’s ever been otherwise. The bones in her cheeks are more pronounced, and you’re almost willing to bet all of the hundreds in your wallet that she doesn’t really eat when she takes these trips out with the family.

Her eyes don’t glow anymore either. You knew she was having trouble sleeping, but now you can see the dark circles under her hollow eyes without looking directly for them.

You almost wonder if the scrip that the doctor gave her for the nightmares had even made it out of the pocket in her purse where she tucked it on her last visit.

You know she’s studying you too, wondering if you can tell that she’s slept with the one man she swore never to touch again. Hoping that maybe someday you can look past all of the hurt and not blame her for it. Her head cocks to the side, and you know that she’s trying to smile, trying to fake that she doesn’t understand why you’re suddenly here after so long.

You don’t answer her.

You don’t even try to open your mouth.

And she’s back in your arms before either of you can stop it. 

* * *

 


End file.
